


all your flaws and scars are mine

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: FTLGBTales, Gray has no stomach scar, I'm kidding please don't you'll die, Idiots in Love, M/M, WWTDP, and the scar on his hip is still X shaped, canon has no power here, drink every time you see the word scar, it's everything, this prompt tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Gray and Natsu appreciate each other's scars.





	all your flaws and scars are mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raefill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/gifts).



> My bestie told me Still Falling for You is a gratsu song and I haven't gotten that out of my head since, so this is for you, bae.

It takes Gray longer than he’d like to admit to figure out what Natsu's doing.

In fairness, it had taken Natsu a long time to learn that he can touch Gray whenever he wants, that his affection is not only welcome but wanted. Since then, the floodgates have opened and Natsu incessantly makes physical contact. So if Natsu showing Gray some of his favourite parts of him goes unnoticed, Gray can't bring himself to feel too stupid about it.

The first time Natsu had kissed Gray on the forehead in front of their friends, he had been so tentative about it that Gray felt his chest go impossibly tight. Then the next moment it felt so full it seemed ready to burst. Natsu beamed at Gray afterwards, blush in his cheeks and eyes crinkled at the corners before he confidently took Gray's hand. It's an everyday occurrence now, often the first thing Natsu does in the morning before getting out of bed. He'll roll over, push Gray's hair out of his eyes and kiss him on the forehead, right above his left eyebrow. Gray grumbles about it, of course, he doesn't take kindly to being woken up before 7am but Natsu knows better than to take anything Gray says before his morning coffee seriously.

There is one morning, however, months after this tradition starts that Gray is up before Natsu and putting around their apartment. Natsu calls him back to bed when he wakes and Gray obliges happily. He'll never admit it but Natsu's clingy morning cuddles are his favourite. As soon as Gray is back under the blankets, Natsu gives him his kiss and it hits Gray then, why it's always off center. Natsu is kissing his scar. Gray holds Natsu tighter than usual that morning, grateful that Natsu is too tired to feel the difference.

But Natsu is Natsu and he  _ does _ notice the soft, lovestruck look on Gray's face whenever Natsu kisses his forehead from then on. Gray assumes he looked happy about it before, but since he finally figured out what Natsu has been doing, there’s always a smile on his face when Natsu kisses him there. All this does is make Natsu more bold, and soon he's constantly walking up to hug Gray from behind.

The hug isn't anything big, usually just a one armed thing where Natsu rests a hand on Gray's hip and his head on Gray's shoulder for a moment before going about his business. It’s only at the celebration of Lucy and Juvia’s relationship weeks later that Gray feels it, the press of Natsu's thumb against the scar on Gray's hip. It feels familiar, Natsu faintly traces it sometimes when he does this, but this time is different. Natsu digs his thumb into the skin a little harder, lets his nail drag along after and purrs in Gray’s ear when Gray gasps at the faint arousal that settles low in his belly.

Natsu turns Gray around, leaning in close to kiss Gray long and slow. “We're the same here,” Natsu says lowly against his mouth, thumbing circles on Gray's hip. Gray shivers. He looks between them to see the scar on Natsu's hip mirroring his own. “We match.” Natsu pulls Gray closer, presses those scars together and kisses him again before taking him home.

They wake with a mild hangover the next day, and Gray complains about Natsu’s booze breath when he kisses his forehead but when Natsu apologizes and moves to go brush his teeth, Gray throws an arm around him to keep him from leaving.

“Aw, gonna miss me in the two minutes I'll be gone?” Natsu teases.

Gray snorts and rolls over, sighing contentedly when Natsu wraps an arm around him.

It doesn't take long for Natsu to start grinding against him, and Gray gets a flashback to the night before when Natsu pressed against his back and squeezed at his hip. “So, you like my scars?” Gray asks, voice gravelly.

Natsu sighs against his shoulder. “Mhm.”

“Not a lot of people find them hot, ya know,” Gray comments, pushing back against the insistent roll of Natsu's hips just to hear him suck in a sharp breath.

Natsu grabs at Gray's hip, the tips of his fingers tracing the scar there and he hums. “I do, but that's not why I like them.”

Gray stops moving. He shifts back onto his back. “Why do you, then?” He can feel the pink rising under his skin but he doesn't care. He's curious.

“Well, this one,” Natsu says, running his fingers over Gray's hip, “I like ‘cause I've got one just like it.”  _ We’re the same. We match. _ It takes everything Gray has not to squirm. “And this one,” Natsu continues, gently thumbing over the scar above Gray's brow. “I was there when you got it. I know how hard you fought that day, how hard you  _ had _ to fight. That day, well, it wasn't easy for you. But you won. And you came back to me.” Gray blinks. He wasn't expecting that, he was expecting something along the lines of ‘it looks cool.’ Natsu leans in and kisses Gray, tongue slipping into Gray's mouth for just a moment before he pulls back. “All these scars you have, big and small, they prove how strong you are. And they kinda remind me why I'm lucky to have you.”

Tears pool in the corners of Gray's eyes and he pushes his face against Natsu's chest. “You're ridiculous.” He can see the scar on Natsu's hip from here, can remember looking up during that fight with the dragons and seeing Rogue deliver the blow that still shows on Natsu's skin. “But I think I… I think I get what you mean.”

Natsu nuzzles against Gray's hair. “Yeah?”

Gray nods, shifting until he can mouth at Natsu's jaw. “I want you.”

“‘M too tired to do anything, Princess,” Natsu warns.

Gray scoffs. “Then why don't you be the Princess and let me do all the work?”

Natsu doesn't say anything, but he's happy to let Gray undress him.

Gray's as quick as he can be working Natsu open, brushing off Natsu's comments about how eager he is even if they're true. But once Natsu's ready, Gray takes his time, appreciates every inch of flesh laid bare for him, both the unmarred skin and the scars alike. If Gray pays extra attention to Natsu's hip and his neck, Natsu doesn't mention it. Though he does tease Gray about the hickeys covering the scar on his neck and the bruises he wears alongside the one on his hip the next day.

Months pass, and while Gray was embarrassed about ravaging Natsu's scars with marks and bruises before, he doesn't care now. Touching each other's scars has become a routine, a part of their day that's sorely missed when they're apart. Natsu kisses the one on Gray's forehead, and Gray traces over the one on Natsu's neck. It isn't until their engagement party that Natsu asks why Gray won't touch the scar on his cheek. “I know it doesn't look great-”

“What?” Gray interrupts. “No, that's not- Jesus, Natsu!”

Natsu purses his lips. “Then, why?”

Gray picks at the table cloth. “I thought it might be a little more personal for you. You got it from your brother before he…” Gray trails off, squeezing Natsu's hand before switching gears. “Besides, I was so upset that you ran off to fight him on your own, the first thing I did was point it out to prove that you were an idiot for going after him.” Gray's brows furrow. “I made it sound like I didn't think you could do it. That's the first thing I did when I saw your face all bandaged up. I figured if I touched it, it might just bring up some shitty memories all around.”

“I mean, it is a little more personal for me because of how I got it,” Natsu says. “But you're gonna be my husband. Hell, you're my  _ best friend.” _ Gray’s eyes snap up to meet Natsu's. “You're aware of my boundaries and shit. Have I told you in any way that this is off limits?” Natsu asks, pointing to the jagged scar on his face. Gray slowly shakes his head. “Exactly.”

Gray sighs, “But, what I said-”

“You didn't mean it,” Natsu says. “You've apologized plenty for it and I've told you every single time that I forgive you. Have I ever lied to you about anything like that?”

Gray snorts. “You've never sugar coated anything to spare my feelings before, I don't see why you'd start now.”

Natsu laughs. “See? You get it.”

This doesn't seem to cheer Gray up, however, and the last thing Natsu wants is to upset him on tonight of all nights. “Look, we've both been fucking idiots and thrown ourselves into situations where we could easily die.” Gray rolls his eyes, but gives Natsu's hand another squeeze. “Ya know, me and Zeref. You and your damn Iced Shell.” Gray shakes his head again, this time at himself. “And it's not like I was never pissed to find you doing that. I was mad as hell and I get why you did it but I was still scared.” Gray opens his mouth and Natsu knows an apology is coming he so kisses him and says, “Don't. Seriously. You don't have to. I mean, we're still here aren't we? We moved past all of that. And we're getting married.”

Gray smiles at that. “Yeah,” he says. “We are.”

Natsu smirks. “If you can ask me to marry you, I'm sure you can find it in yourself to do this.” With that, Natsu pulls Gray's hand to his face and rests it over the scar there. He lets go, watches the reverence settle over Gray as he brushes the back of his knuckles against the scar.

There’s a flash somewhere by the bar, and they jump apart. Cana has Mira’s camera in her hand and she shrugs, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, thought I turned that off.”

Cana gets a bunch more pictures that day, but that first one is their favourite. They hang it over their fireplace after their wedding and Gray relives it every night, fingers stroking gently over Natsu’s cheek as he falls asleep. Natsu smiles every time, and in that moment, they're the same. They match.


End file.
